


Tecnicamente

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [23]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Antonio ed Hank fanno un passo indietro, ma Hank ha comunque bisogno di lui per affrontare quel duro momento. E lui c'è.





	Tecnicamente

**Author's Note:**

> Chicago PD è ricominciato con la quarta stagione ed io ho ricominciato a scrivere. Per il momento è una flash fic, una scena, un lampo. Però ho visto le dinamiche all’inizio della nuova stagione ed ho pensato… beh, ma qua quando Hank dà i numeri fissano tutti Antonio!

TECNICAMENTE

  
A svegliarlo furono i suoi lamenti. Antonio aprì gli occhi offuscato e confuso, in un secondo momento mise a fuoco i movimenti nel proprio letto e successivamente collegò i lamenti che l’avevano svegliato. Hank.   
Si mise sul fianco, si alzò sul gomito e lo guardò con gli occhi che si abituavano al buio. La figura possente di Hank che si girava e rigirava nel letto, lo turbò.   
Piegò le labbra in segno di dispiacere, infine come se fosse abituato a quello scenario, dolorosamente abituato, lo toccò e lo svegliò con un sussurrò dolce.   
\- Ehi. Va tutto bene. - Anche se poi quanto bene poteva andare davvero?   
Hank era tornato da lui il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora. Ogni notte, quasi, la passava da lui. Gli capitava tardi, oltre la mezzanotte. Tanto che gli aveva dato le chiavi di casa perché svegliarsi ogni volta era una seccatura.   
Così capitava che si addormentasse da solo e si svegliasse con lui. Il più delle volte era Hank, ma non di proposito. Perché aveva incubi.   
Il sonno più agitato mai visto.   
Antonio sospirò. Nel week end c’erano i figli ed il patto era che loro non sapessero nulla.   
Tecnicamente si erano lasciati e non stavano più insieme.  
Tecnicamente.   
Hank lo vide e lo mise a fuoco un paio di secondi dopo. Realizzato che l’incubo in cui riviveva la morte di Justin era sfumato, si strofinò gli occhi stralunato e si mise sul fianco, contro Antonio messo a tre quarti.   
Riabbassò il braccio infilandolo sotto  la testa di Hank il quale accettò di buon grado chiudendo gli occhi.  
Non disse nulla, non parlavano mai ed Antonio sapeva che non c’era niente da dire.   
Hank andava da lui perché lui sapeva tutto anche senza doverglielo dire. Sapeva tutto anche senza averlo visto. Non c’era stato, l’aveva allontanato per impedirgli di diventare suo complice, per evitare che i capi gli stessero addosso per incastrarlo.   
Però Antonio sapeva tutto lo stesso e non lo mandava via.   
No, non stavano più insieme. Ma c’era e non gli chiudeva mai casa.   
Il calore del suo corpo l’aiutò a calmarsi, i fremiti svanirono e lentamente il mondo svanì intorno a loro, di nuovo. Con le labbra morbide di Antonio che gli baciavano la fronte e la mano sopra il braccio che l’accarezzava.   
Tecnicamente non stavano insieme, ma la notte dormivano abbracciati, di giorno Antonio lo sosteneva senza contraddirlo mai e quando qualcuno irritava Hank al punto da avere l’istinto di buttarlo giù dalla finestra, guardava Antonio il quale interveniva e faceva da intermediario. E se qualcun altro doveva dire qualcosa ad Hank ma non osava farlo, andava da Antonio il quale poi se la vedeva con lui.  
Tecnicamente non stavano insieme, ma i sapori dei loro baci, il calore dei loro corpi, la morbidezza della loro pelle, la pienezza dei loro abbracci era sempre la stessa. Così come identico era il modo di vivere le loro giornate.   
Ma tecnicamente no, non stavano più insieme.   
Forse un giorno l’avrebbero ammesso, si sarebbero visti pronti a riprendere, sarebbe andata giù. Forse un giorno, magari presto. 


End file.
